The present invention relates to a personal watercraft (PWC) with an improved stabilizing system adapted to ensure that a smooth ride is experienced in the passenger compartment and seat. More particularly, to a water vessel designed to provide, stability, comfort as well as enhanced performance and safety.
Heretofore, because of the inherent jostling of a water vessel motorized water-sports such as boating have been for those who are not prone to motion sickness or have back disorders. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned “jostling” problems and accomplish this.